El poder de los sahumerios
by JoKer-jo
Summary: El que te confundan por un chico y usar un horrendo buzo amarillo con la letra 'L' bordado en un naranja chillón, era la peor cosa que le podría pasar a Lavender Brown. Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse de noviembre: Muda de género del foro EEQCR.


**Summary**: El que te confundan por un chico y usar un horrendo buzo amarillo bordado con la letra _L_ en un naranja chillón, era la peor cosa que le podría pasar a Lavender Brown.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Off-Scorse de noviembre: Muda de género del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. La historia está ambientada en una clase de adivinación en 6to año. Historia sin pies ni cabeza y sin que estuvieran bajo la amenaza de Lordy Voldy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados al sentir una fuerte punzada en la nuca. Esperó a que el fuerte dolor pasara para preguntarse donde estaba. Palpó con las manos la cómoda superficie donde se encontraba acostaba y supo que no era en el aula de adivinación. Lo último que recordaba es estar haciendo la consigna que la profesora Trelawney les había dado. También recordaba que había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar por los aromas de los sahumerios, concentrándose en la tarea, y después nada más.

A lo mejor la mezcla de manzana con la de canela que había en los sahumerios le había echo mal, pensó despreocupada. Ahora lo que no sabia es donde se encontraba. Dudaba que estuviera en su habitación, porque_Won-won_ no tomaba clases de adivinación, y por lo que no estaba para llevarla cargando al puro estilo de novia hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por lo que supuso, al final, que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Soltó un quejido, que salio más gutural de lo que le gustaría, cuando apareció una nueva punzada de dolor en su nuca.

—_Veo que ya despertó señor Brown_- dijo una voz grave y cansina.

_¿Qué?_

Lavender abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con varias miradas curiosas.

—Era hora de que despertaras compañero- dijo un moreno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—Creo que los sahumerios del profesor Trelawney te afectaron- murmuró más para si mismo, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa del rostro. Lavender observó con los ojos desorbitados a las personas que lo rodeaban. Eran en su mayoría chicos de Gryffindor, y de los que nunca, jamás, en su vida los había visto.

— ¿Perdón, que me pasó?- preguntó aún sin comprender el porqué se encontraba en la enfermería y el porqué gente que no conocía, le hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre.

—Tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento durante su entrenamiento, señor Brown. Es un milagro de no haya perdido la cabeza con la altura en que se encontraba. Debería agradecerle a su amigo que lo salvó en el momento justo-aclaró el hombre mayor, de barba gris y vestido de una túnica blanca.

—Lav, amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar el moreno de hace un momento, ahora con la preocupación palpable en su rostro. Lavender incrédula, abrió la boca para decirle a esa gente de que dejaran de llamarla como si fuera un chico. Porque hasta donde ella recordaba seguía siendo una chica. Pero antes de decir algo, una pelirroja apareció de la nada corriendo a su dirección antes de lanzársele encima.

— ¡Oh por Merlín, menos mal que estás bien, cariño!- chilló esta antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de la rubia. —No sabia que seria de mi vida si te pasaba algo...- agregó antes de llorar a moco tendido sobre el feo buzo amarrillo, que por cierto, llevaba bordado la letra _L_ en un naranja chillón. La rubia hizo una mueca de asco a dirección de la molesta pelirroja, antes de alzar el rostro y pedir con la mirada que alguien la sacara de encima suyo. Observó que el moreno de antes fallaba estrepitosamente en ocultar la gracia que le daba la situación. Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de formular la pregunta que iba a hacer, antes de ser interrumpida:

— ¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos está pasando aquí?- preguntó molesta.

—Lenguaje, señor Brown- censuró el hombre mayor.

— ¿Disculpe?- preguntó irritada de lo ilógico que se estaba tornando todo — ¡Yo soy Lavender Brown, una chica! así que deje de llamarme señor ¡que no soy ningún chico!- explotó haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran con preocupación.

—Hermano- empezó el moreno -que ahora que lo miraba con más atención, tenia un aire parecido a su queridísima amiga Parvati Patil- lanzándole una rápida mirada al hombre mayor — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

— ¡Dejen de...!- una punzada en la cien no le permitió terminar la frase. Alzo una mano para calmar el dolor pero algo en su mano le llamo la atención, deteniéndola a medio camino. Ahí, una gran mano descuidada y callosa, se presentaba ante sus ojos. Inquieta y asustada, palpo su cuerpo, o lo que pudo ya que la molesta pelirroja estaba pegada hacia su persona como si fuera una lapa, y comprobó que ese no era su cuerpo. A parte de las manos mal cuidadas, su pelo era corto y ondulado. Y sus atributos femeninos, del que siempre se jactaba de que Hermione Granger era una tabla en su comparación, definitivamente desaparecieron para dar paso a un pecho totalmente plano. Y no había pensado en el cambio de un tono más grave en su voz porque creía que era efecto de estar deshidratada o algo por el estilo.

_¿Que diablos?_

Sus ojos se aguaron porque no le gustaba para nada como se estaba tornando todo. Alzó el rostro, furiosa, y antes de que mandara a todos al mismísimo más allá, una nueva punzada apareció haciendo que dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Lo último que escucho fueron las exclamaciones los presentes. Y por ultimo, oscuridad.

.

.

— ¡Oh por Merlín!- Lavender abrió los ojos de golpe. La preocupación era palpable en su rostro. Hasta Parvati, que siempre se sentaba a su lado en todas las clases, la miraba con curiosidad. Había una única cosa que le preocupaba a Lavender Brown después de haber tenido esa... ¿Visión, premonición, un vistazo al futuro tal vez? y eso era:

—El amarillo me hace ver gorda...- dijo en un susurro mirando a su gran amiga con horror.

Lo que Lavender dejó pasar, no hasta que después en la noche cayó en cuenta, era que la consigna de la clase de ese día era que imaginaran algo impensable y que se dejaran guiar por los aromas de los sahumerios. Lo que dudaba es como llego a ser su versión masculina usando ese horrendo buzo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?<em>

Corto lo sé y aún así espero que esté acorde con el reto. Solo diré que me divertí dando una pequeña visión del mundo_Gender Bender_ con Lavender Brown como protagonista y su horror hacia el buzo amarillo, que en definitiva era uno Weasley.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
